Ninjago War of the ninja
by Writer of Sirius
Summary: A mysterious samurai general has challenged the ninja. Can the group handle the new army of samurai? Please leave commentary.
1. Chapter 1

Zane, Kai, cole, and jay. They enter a field with pouring down over them.

The calming and quieting force of the thunderstorms keeps the minds sharp as the walk to meet the forces of darkness in battle. As they walk the group enter the outer force of hostiles. Samurai. They stare at the fourninja with cold merciless eyes. The eyes tell the ninja that thier existence is not worthy to the samurai.

The army grew thicker and greater in number. Samurai of all kinds including tanks and mechs soon appear. Yet despite the fear in the air The ninja continue walking. They reach a lone samurai separate from the rest. His armor was built according to his status. The general. His weapon of choice. And elemental katana. It mixed minute amounts of the ninjas four weapons, the blade was sheathed in a coiling field of energy. The energy of balance.

"you shouldn't have come here ninja, your master was foolish to think you could win this so easily with four beings as great as you."

"sensai wu knows us well. He trusts us to complete our mission accordingly."

The general softly laughs. He pulls the blade up to ready the battle.

"my troops will slaughter you ninja dogs"

"I don't think so" Zane says.

The samurai ready to due battle. Just as the sword was ready to swing. A falcons cry is heard across the stormy wind. Zane and Kai look to the sky. Seconds later the low rumble of a heavy siege tank is heard.

The general sees across the horizon many hundreds of ninja. Ultrasonic raider tanks and dragon Calvary. Colorful ninja banners flow in the breeze. The army stood resolute against the dark rain. Clarions call. The battle begins with the blow of a single weapon. The scythe of quakes rips the ground apart, triggering the battle.

The forces clash in a bloody slaughter fest. The NNina throw smoke screens into the fight to cover movement. The samurai being technologically superior activate thermal vision visors. Jay calls lighting down to increase speed. Zane freezes samurai in thier tracks while cole smashes the frozen samurai to pieces. Kai uses the sword as a flame thrower to singe and burn samurai and avoid ninja caught in the blast. The tanks blast away into the crowds of fighting and dying. They roll over each other like a meat grinder. The mechs tower over the smaller but faster ninja. Only hand fills are scoring hits on the faster ninja.

The general stands resolute as the battle rages. He flinches not for he need not worry. His true fight has arrived in the swirling melee.

Sensai wu walks calmly passed the dead and dying. Tea in one Coles gift katana from when he first met the ninja in the other.

"hello garmadon. I see you found some help."

"Sensai wu my brother, I knew you couldn't resist a fight"

"Im not here to fight you garmadon. He is"

Garmadon shudders. He sees A gold and green ninja step out from behind Sensai. loyd.

"no I can't fight my own son"

"wu, I can't fight my dad."

"you don't have to loyd. Garmadon lost this before it began."

Garmadon turns and scowls at wu.

"my fight with you isn't over wu."

Garmadon swings his sword at Sensai wu. Loyd blocks the swing and engages his dad in mortal combat. Then loyd swings. He hears garmadon groan. Loyds eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry dad"

"I know you are son"

Garmadon falls off loyds sword dead. Loyd screams into the sky.

"loyd"

Loyds crying is suddenly calmed by a voice. Zane's voice.

"wake up loyd"

Now jays voice.

"loyd wake up it's time to train"

Kai now. Loyd wakes to the ninja standing over him. He gets up from bed.

" ugh what happened?"

"dude you were having one heck of a dream." Kai says.

"yeah! You were screaming and yelling about garmadon. You were talking to yourself about how sorry you are and..."

Cole pops jays chest and stops him from rambling on.

"Come on loyd we have training to do. We'll talk about it later." cole says

"ok guys lets do this "

"NINJA GO!"

Sensai sat off in a corner. He sipped his tea.

"soon loyd your final test will begin"


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja begins training like normal. Sensai sips his tea in his corner while the others train away, far bellow the surface in the realm of the under world. Lord garmadon sips his chalice of condensed evil. A samurai warrior steps up to respectfully.

"my lord the troops are ready for your inspection"

Lord garmadon puts down his chalice and walks to meet the samurai army.

"dies irae." (roughly translated as birth of war)

There were thousands of them. So many samurai that garmadon chuckled to himself. So much power. He roughly inspected each garrison. Taking glances at all before him. Tanks, mechs, samurai soldiers and more. So much more.

"my army outnumbers the ninja in Ninjago ten to one, my tanks and mechs form a line of steel so powerful that all will be crushed before them. We will demonstrate this power as of tonight. Ninjago will feel my wrath before the day is through"

The troops march out of the under world towards Ninjago city. A secret ninja training base on the outskirts has its morning routine completely unaware of the threat marching towards them.

The ninja in this base eat breakfast, conduct training and ready for what ever missions assigned to them. They all stop to hear sounds that don't sound like jays terrible driving of the ultrasonic raider.

Suddenly mortars rain down on the base! Ninja caught in the open are obliterated. The walls collapse. Ninja ready for the threat. The samurai walk forward with thier red eyed visors. Thier gaze merciless and thier will of cold murder intent.

Nya watches everything from her tv in her room. She leaps up and rushes out to find the guys.

"guys lord garmadon just launched and attack on Ninjago!"

"what?"

The tv in the training area turned on by itself.

"citizens of Ninjago. Know this. I am lord garmadon and I have unleashed the greatest threat to you all since the stone army. The samurai have returned to reclaim the world as theirs as it once was so long ago. Tremble before them, As they are merciless. The outskirts of Ninjago once held a proud base of ninja. Now it will serve as a reminder to resistors who try to stand in my way."

"lord garmadon! Unleashing samurai!?" jay shrieks

"Sensai this is dire. The samurai are more powerful than they were before." Zane says.

"I know. They were a technological super power long ago. But they were tyrannical and technology corrupted them. They became mad with power as they drove across the land burning all before them. But one defeated them before with a superior force."

"Who was that force Sensai?" loyd asks

"To this day I don't know myself. The only clue they left behind was a picture of a yin and yang encircled by a star of David. With four crosses coming from each direction of north, south, east, and west. There was no name for this star. It's only clue was 8.6" Sensai says

"Ill do my part on the research" Nya says running off.

Zane and the others suit up and head to Ninjago city. The smoke and fire could be seen for miles. Serpentine run to the hills in terror as the samurai spare no one. The scene was grizzly, ninja lay dead everywhere. No injured were spared.

Survivors came out of the ruins.

"thank goodness youre here. Help us please!They're are dead and dying still trapped in the building!" a ninja says

Zane goes to work putting out fires first. Jay uses the nunchucks to redirect unsafe electricity. Cole uses his raw strength to lift rubble and sagged metal. Kai uses his sword to cut through messes to tangled for cole to break. Soon the injured are pouring through into the waiting arms of ninjagos finest. Paramedics help everyone they can.

"dude! Why would the samurai do a thing this evil?" jay asks

"samurai hate ninja, according to Sensai. Ninja were the biggest reason the samurai fell. Not just the mysterious force mentioned earlier." Zane says

"oh man, that means the other ninja bases are in danger! Kai can you get Nya to send a warning out?" cole asks

"Ill try but I can't guarantee anything" Kai says picking up his phone.

Zane searches through the ruins for any clues to the samurai. He finds carved in a big circle in the concrete the symbol Sensai mentioned before. With blood written below it saying

"they will return"

A ninja lay two feet away with his palm slit with a knife in one hand. His eyes looked as if he had been possed before he died and wrote the messages.

Zane wasn't bothered by death. Robots never are. But the symbol and the depossed ninja disturb him greatly. Zane takes photos with his eyes and walks the dead ninja to a waiting medic outside.

"guys Nya got the word out. The bases are evacuating as we speak. But some are slow going because of heavy equipment to valuable to leave behind." Kai says

"so what do we do now?" jay asks

"we must go and calm our fellow ninja" Zane says

There was a riot. The summo ninjas were keeping enraged and terrified ninjas back as Zane, and Kai took the stage in the convention center.

"Zane the samurai are coming! What do we do?"

" I say we fight back and kill them all!"

"yeah! Hatred anger towards samurai!"

"ENOUGH!" Zane yells.

The crowd falls silent.

"Look I know you are all scared but we can't send ourselves into blind hate. That will only get more of us killed." Kai says to the crowd

"did you see what the samurai did to the outpost? They killed everything they saw with thier glowing red eyes and swords! They didn't spare anyone so why should we?"

"come on all of you Sensai wu taught all of us not to give in to our hate. There are betters ways than destroying our selves with hate." Zane says

"hate is all we have left guys! They took so much from us,"

"no you aren't listening, we have more than our hate we have each other. We were all just crazy kids, teens and adults before, trying to live lives without meaning or purpose. Now look at us. We are the ninja army. We came together when serpentine threatened to overrun the city. We built and mass produced the ultrasonic raider as a main battle tank. We copied nyas mecha for our mechs. We even have dragons as Calvary we are the ninja army and that means something. There may only be Ten thousand of us. But ten thousand ninja sent a rampant stone army screaming back to the deepest and darkest depths of the under world. That means something guys.". Kai says

The ninja look at each other. Feelings of power and strength come from Kai's words. Dareth comes out of the crowd.

"Kai's right guys! We're awesome people! Let's go Destroy the samurai"

The crowd explodes with thunderous cheer and high morale. The ninja get to work building the army up for battle.

Come the next morning the ninja will due battle with the samurai once again as they did thousands of years ago.

Zane leaves to his room. He pulls a thumb drive from his hand socket and plugs into a computer. Although Nya is researching the mysterious army already. Zane had curiosities to settle. He began searching through hundreds of files every second. Unit. He came to one file alone on a top secret government website.

Zane collects his falcon and takes a long walk to an old observatory in southern Ninjago miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

The ninja army readies for war. They bring to bear weapons that would rend enemies to pieces in seconds. The dread serpentine faced such horrors before. But of these horrors are elemental weapons themselves. Blades sheathed in roiling energies of elements like blance,Water, Wind, Metal, and more.

The elemental ninja are the elite. Backed up by sumo ninjas who's earth shattering strength is matched only by that of ultrasonic raider tank variants. Towering over the smaller ninja are the mechs. Monstrous robots wielding power assisted weapons and carrying rockets and lasers. There were also the rightfully fear smoker ninjas. These brave souls rush into the fighting throwing up clouds of smoke to confuse and terrify the foes..

This unique selection of ninja works favorably against lesser serpentine and stone army. Skeletons run in terror at the sight.

But the samurai were just as deadly. Although lesser in skill. They brought to bear technological marvels that left many ninja in the dust dying.

The bulk of the samurai wear advanced helmets that have thermal, night vision, and even ultra violet visions. No ninja can hide from the keen gaze. They also carry thier own nasty ninja detergents. The deadly frag bomb. A small cherry bomb full of buckshot that explodes into the foe. Maiming or killing them outright. The samurai have pouches of quick release sand they can throw into the eyes to blind foes. Most deadly of thier main weapons are razor sharp digital metal katanas. The blades channel electricity and or other elements at the flick of a switch. Although not as powerful as the elemental blades. These digital swords as just as deadly.

The samurai tank is a beast. It weights 80 tons and carrys a nasty death roller under the front. It can climb over other tanks smashing them like soda cans. The main gun is strong enough to level a mech with a well Placed shot.

The mechs are equal to the ninjas mechs. But the difference is that samurai mechs are heavier and have more armor. They were built to brawl.

The samurai elites are fast and dangerous. Not as fast as ninja but just as strong. They wield traditional katanas. Last of the deadly samurai infantry are the giants. Ten feet tall with swords to match and strength to crush cars. The giants will take huge effort to bring down.

Loyd was tired. He had been practicing all day. Thinking about the dream and the effect of killing his own dad. He looked at his custom wasn't like using his hands and it was difficult to use.

The blade weighed ten pounds and carried with it the energys of all four golden weapons. But it was hard for him to control. How the ninja army learned so fast loyd didn't know, but all he cared about was wether or not he could face his father.

It felt intense. He walked outside and looked over Ninjago city. There was a towering smoke cloud from the attack earlier. He could imagine the horrible deaths so many had to endure. It tore at him like a base ball bat with nails in it.

Cole joined him. "Still can't getover that dream loyd?"

"yeah it was a hard dream to endure. So many dying and wounded" loyd says

" want to talk about it?" cold asks

"No I don't think you would understand." loyd says.

"it's ok bro. I know how you feel."Cole says.

"I am not sure why this is all happening. The war. The dreams. the cryptic symbol. I just don't know. It's making my head spin." loyd says

"it's bugging me to. Bugging me worse than my failed duck chowder. I was hoping there were answers to this madness. but I guess answers come in time"cole says

"yeah I guess so." loyd says.

"hey how about I teach you how to drive the tank?" cole asks

"oh no remeber the last time? Zane said until the original ultrasonic raider comes off the roof of the bankers building I'm not allowed to touch another tank." loyd says pointing at the burnt out wreck of the old ultrasonic raider.

"come on dude, I'll teach you how to drive. Besides that thing was a piece of junk anyway. I mean we built it out of jays trash. It was falling apart after the battle with the great devourer" cole says light heartdly.

The duo laugh and head off.

The samurai army is on the move. They soon asslocation other bases. Some were caught in the middle of evacuating. Others were empty and devoid of ninja. The bases were all treated the same. They were raised to the ground and left burning.

Zane who had been walking for a couple hours soon found the old observatory. The place was a mess and needed help. He went right to work rebuilding it.

The images flowed through his mind with each passing second he works.

The ninja soon gathered together. They were ready for war. The battle ground? The old serpentine ruins. The snakes peeked from their holes at the ninja. Too afraid to go after them knowing what happened to pythor so long go.

The samurai were no where to be seen.

"I don't like this. It feels like a trap." jay says

"shhh!" kai hisses

The ruins were dead silent. There was no sign of the foe.

"something's not right. Nya are you sure this is the place the samurai were supposed to come through?" Kai radios

"I'm pretty sure Kai. The scans from the destinies bounty said they are coming your way," Nya says.

There were no birds chirping or breezes. The serpentine grounds were so silent everyone could hear thier own hearts beating.

There was a soft gale in the dust. Kai saw it. There was another and another, moving towards the ninja army. Kai suddenly realized what he was seeing.

He picked up a handful of sand and threw it into the air in front of him. The sand gently blew around a standing set of figures. The samurai were invisible.

Kai Yells that the samurai are everywhere and swings out at the invisible warriors. Everyone lashes out. Trying to hit everything. They looked around after several seconds. No samurai bodies anywhere. Then ninja began to drop like flies. The battle turned from what would be a ninja victory into a slaughter.

"RETREAT! WE CAN'T FIGHT THEM! RETREAT!" Kai calls to the army. Everyone runs for thier lives as the samurai kill them one by one.

The group fall back unable to fight the samurai without help. They just can't see the invisible warriors even with the dust in the air.

Retreat is full, the ninja are defeated before they could fight.

Garmadon smiles as he contemplates his newest victory.

The ninja may have lost the fight but they didn't lose the war.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nya this is insane, they have cloaking armor and all we have are robes. How do we fight what we can't see?" jay shouts

"Im working on it. If only Zane were here. He could help us crack this problem." Nya says

Zane walked in. He was carrying a box of computer parts and his falcon on his shoulder.

"You called? I was busy building some things." Zane says

"What ever. Zane the samurai have cloaking armor and we are being battered. Do you have any solutions?" Nya asks

"Actually I do" Zane says bringing up a dead samurai's armor.

"Ha ha ha! Zane saves the day again. We can reverse engineer the armor to find out how to break the cloak."jay says excited

"Becareful with it. I only got one" Zane says

Nya and jay take the armor. Zane stole a computer and a few appliances. Cole walked in with loyd.

"Hey Zane are we ever going to get the original ultrasonic raider down from the bankers building?" loyd asks

"Actually I'm heading that way now. But I can't move it without Cole's help" Zane says

"Alright. Good driving loyd I'll talk to you later. Zane lets get the tank down." cole says

Kai was out on the building watching the evacuations. He stared blindly into space. Thinking about the massacre. Zane and cole join him?

"Hello Kai you seem distant." Zane says

"I'm a little spacey after the battle earlier. I can't believe the samurai would go so far." kai says staring at the smoke clouds.

"It's not as bad as when the great devourer was unleashed. That put all of Ninjago on defcon 1" cole jokes

"It's not funny cole." Kai says sarcasticly

"Just trying to cheer you up" cole says.

Cole lifts the tank wreck. He breaths heavily as he heaves the wreck forward.

Zane steals a few components out.

"Oh man. Who would have known jay's trash would be this heavy" cole groans.

Zane laughs."At least we forgave loyd for putting this thing up here in the first place."

"Dude. How did he get the original ultrasonic raider up here anyway?" kai asks

Zanes mind instantly replays the scene like it was yesterday. Loyd drove the tank up the street and into a fire hydrant. Somehow physics broke and the tank exploded. It sailed through the air and landed on the roof of the building.

Loyd could be seen parachuting to the ground covered in soot.

"I'd rather not think about it" Zane says yanking some wires.

The tank screeches forward onto the edge of the building but refuses to move any further.

"Sorry Zane. It's stuck I can't move it any more." cole says.

The trio look at the teetering vehicle wreck.

"That things going to fall off and kill someone." Kai says.

"Let's hope it's not anyone important it kills." Zane says

The group leave the wreck to the elements. Praying it doesn't come down on them as they leave the building.

Nya opens up the smaurai armor. She looks at the hard ware. She is baffled and confused. The armor is more complex than originally anticipated.

"Jay come take a look at this." Nya orders

Jay peeks in. He is baffled too.

" 's really complex stuff. That looks more complex than my consol."

"Yeah but how old is samurai armor? This stuff is more complex than anything we can build for the ninja army. It's more complex than anything Zane could build. It's probably more complex than Zane!" nya says

"Great how do we reverse engineer a pile of junk that is to difficult to take apart with tweezers?" jay asks sarcasticly.

Nya scans over the metal. The cryptic star symbol appears again.

"This is fishy." Nya says looking at the chip the symbol sits on.

"What's fishy?" jay asks peeking.

"This microchip. It has that symbol Sensai was talking about." Nya says picking at the chip."I'm getting something to remove it."

Jay follows nya. Zane walks inand examines the armor. He sees the wrenches it free of its socket and walks off. Nya returns to find the chip missing.

"That's strange. That chip was just here." Nya says

"Oh great I bet the chip cloaks too." jay says sarcasticly.

Zane plugs the chip into himself in his room. His internal sensors register the chip. It scans it for software and plugs in. Zane's memory disks alert him.

"Warning. Memory storage at maximum capacity. Delete files for extra space."

Zane plugs into an extra disk. The memory warning ceases. He can now read the chip. He finds everything he is looking for and begins copy and paste.

Then he removes the chip. And puts it back. Confusing Nya and jay even further.

Zane grabs his falcon and his parts. He returns to his long walk to the observatory. On the way there Zane looks up at the night sky. He snaps photos with his eyes and continues walking.

Garmadon grows impatient. He sulks in his lair as the samurai army moves on.

"Why haven't the ninja been destroyed yet!? I want results!" garmadon calls.

"It's slow going sir. We have a lot to move. Many of our troops are exhausted from previous fights." a samurai general says

"This is not what I asked for. I gave you the gifts of the people who destroyed you can't bring swift results?!" lord garmadon says getting louder

"My lord we are trying to push as much as we can. Have patience. We will bring results. Ninjago alreadythere bales in fear. Soon the wheels of fate will role bad for the ninja." the general says.

Lord garmadon laughs. It was only a matter of time.


	5. Chapter 5

The ninja readied themselves. They were battered and tired from fighting. But they knew the war must go on if victory is to be achieved. Sensai talks to loyd.

"Loyd. I sence something troubling You. What is wrong?" Sensai asks.

" Sensai I am worried about fighting my dad." loyd says.

"You seem to feel overmatched I take it?" Sensai asks.

"A little. I just don't know what to do." loyd says.

" You don't need to do anything. Garmadon defeated himself when he unleashed the samurai. He will pay for what he has done in due time. But it's your duty to ready for the journey ahead." Sensai says pouring tea.

"I don't know how to prepare though. I don't what to use or think?" loyd says confused.

Sensai picks up the tea cup and sips the tea. He looks at loyd and pulls out a manuscript.

"Loyd did I ever tell you about a legendary sixth ninja?" Sensai asks

"A sixth ninja?" loyd asks perking up.

"Long ago there was a sixth ninja. It wasn't green nor white nor red. This ninja was a unique color. It was light blue and pink. This ninja was very different from the others. Because this was the ninja of love."Sensai explains

"love? But that doesn't..." loyd began

Sensai silences loyd and continues.

"This ninja of love never fought and never committed violence. It was believed this ninja wasn't even human. But where ever the ninja of love went, love and peace spread across the land. The ninja of love could never be beaten in battle because they never needed to fight. They did defend themselves but never attacked. The ninja of love also fought for those who were in need,sad or depressed. Bringing the hopeless joy and hope. But most important of all. Love." Sensai says.

"wow" loyd says in awe.

"I believe loyd you can use the power of the ninja of love to your advantages. By learning the lessons of love. Go now and medititate on the true meaning of love." Sensai orders.

Loyd bows and heads off to meditate. Zanbus silly works away in the observatory. Cutting and welding. He reconfigures the old satellite dish system and builds a computer. With this start he begins to Paste data he copied from the chip into the observatory computers. The computer registers the data and works to coaless it all together. But as he progressed. He noticed something. 8.6 is a part of a distance. The computer was showing 8.6 light years. Zane quickly began searching for nearby planets that were 8.6 light years away. He found not a planet. But a star. The star of sirius.

Zane sat back in his chair. Amazed at his findings, he sat up and enetered in the telescopes activation systems. Nothing the doors refuse to open and the telescopes lenses are broken. Zane looks at the falcon. The falcon leads him to repair kits for the telescope. Including a replacement lense. But the replacement was cracked. Zane suddenly realised he could make the lense from ice. He got right to work.

After tedious hours, zane carved a lense from ice. He rebuild the observatory mechanisms and connected the lense into place. He turns on the computer and the observatory goes to work targeting the star of sirius. Zane looks through the lense. He sees the distant star. He compares it to pictures in his inventory. He is shocked.

"Falcon. The star is the same as the symbol on the carved concrete, The chip and sensai's description." zane says stunned

The falcon turns its head like it has no idea.

"I must find a way to contact that star." zane says looking out in the heavens.

Nya is confused by all the peices. She sees that all the technology is not actual samurai technology but rather a foreign technology long lost to ninjago. She looks at the chip and wires it into her computer. The computer bluescreens as soon as the chip is plugged in. Nya curses and removes the chip. Whatever was on it crashed her computer hard. She thought about trying it on zane. But she feared he would get the bluescreen of death too.

Nya simply puts the chip down unable to solve its mystery and returns to trying to reverse engineer the camoflauge armor. She notices something odd. The armor is dust free. She notices that the whole shop is dusty from other ninja working on thier war machines. But the armor is completely clean. Kai mentioned earlier that he blew dust at the armor and it floated harmlessly around the hidden samurai. Nya tested this by dumping metal dust on the armor. It never stuck. It rolled right off onto the floor. Then nya began comparing the armor to serpentine. Nothing. She was stumped until she noticed something. The armor was wired. It had wires desgined to emit current in places.

She turned on the power. The suit turned invisible. The dust floated harmlessly away. Digital armor. No wonder it was so hard to crack, its shell is made of light sensitive material that only cloaks when given current. That current repells dust. Now nya knows how to crack the suit and bring the downfall of the stealth samurai. She does the unthinkable. She sprays the armor with primer paint. The primer sticks and the suit is revealed. Primer is paint made from a liquid. In places with liquid the armor is near usless. The liquids all stick or cohease around the suits unlike dust.

The next battles are in the swamps of death.


	6. Chapter 6

The swamps of death. A couple years ago cole, kai, zane, and jay fought the serpentine here. Now they fight the dread samurai. Cole and kai wait with sveral ninja in the bushes while jay waits in a tree to summon lightning from a storm rolling in. Kai waits for the tell tale signs of the samurais approach. Their plan is to drive them into the acid waters of the swamp.

The wait pays off. Soon invisible foot prints make thier way towards the ninja. Kai signals jay. Jay summons a blast of lighting into the samurai. Their armor is powered off by the blast and they are exposed. But the armor turns back on and the samurai are hidden. But the rain turns in the ninjas favor. The samurai are exposed without the dust to hide thier movements, or the ability to repel water off the armor.

Using mechs and sumo ninjas, the ninja army chases the samurai to the waters edge, trapping them like lambs to the slaughter. Kai used his swords flamethrower ability to force the samurai in the waters. Thier fate is over in seconds of agony.

Garmadon explodes. He sacks his stealth general and throws him into the deepest depths of the under world. Garmadon collects his weapon and prepares to conduct the battle himself.

Loyd sences his dream comming true. The ninja are about to face off in the fields near the swamp with the storm raging. Loyd calls sensai. They make a run for the battle as fast as they can move.

The bloodshed had begun before they arrived. The dead and dying everywhere.

"sensai i cant fight my dad." loyd says

"Good you dont have too." Sensai say with tea in one hand and weapon in the other.

"Hello garmadon i see you found help." sensai says

"Sensai wu my brother i knew you couldnt resist a fight." garmadon says

"Im not here to fight you. He is". Sensai says

Loyd steps out from behind sensai. He can sence the dream at work. If he could just change it now he wouldnt have to bear killing his father.

"No i cant fight my own son" garmadon shudders

"Wu i cant fight my own dad." loyd says

The wheels of fate are turning. Loyd needed to act. Garmadon turns to sensai and scowls at him.

"My fight with you isnt over Wu" garmadon says.

Loyd is suddenly dragged into fate. He is fighting his own dad and cant stop it. He fears the worst and plunges the sword into his father. Tears streaming down his eyes.

"Dad...i..im so sorry" loyd says crying.

Garmadon reaches up and clutches his sons collar.

"Loyd listen, i was doing a fools errand. The samurai are plotting against me. They will use me as a marter for thier anger and hate... You must stop them. Find the ninja..." garmadon studders

"dad?" loyd asks

"find the ninja of... Love. Ill still reside in the under..world loyd. I will surive this death. Stop the samurai. Find the ninja of love... At the star of..." garmadon strains

Its too late. Garmadon falls off loyds sword. But the reaction is different. The ninja are in full retreat. Garmadon is dead and the samurai are enraged.

Loyd and the others head to the hills while they still can. the samurai collect garmadon and move on. Rudderless. They decide to elect a new leader. One who knew patience and resolve to make progress.

During the night after the fall, the ninja army retreated to scattered bases and outposts. The samurai had won. Rage and hatred got them this far. But how much farther would they go before all was thiers again.

Zane stayed up late in the observatory all night. He was working on rebuilding to the point his hands were moving faster than the blinks of an eye. He worked nonstop as he rebuild everything from scratch or from already existing parts. the falcon slept quietly in a nest it made itself ontop of a computer.

In his excited work state, Zane attempts to make contact. His inner proccesor stops him.

"It would take over a hundred years to get a signal through. Falcon i need a solution to this dilema. We cant wait this long to stop the samurai." zane says.

The falcon gets up and blinks. It flutters its wings and flies out into the night sky. The falcon flies way up into the atmosphere. Taking photos of many things.

Then the bird returns and gives zane the photos. He looks them over.

"Eureka, a worm hole will get the signal there faster." Zane says excited. He does his research. Now how do i genrate a worm hole? Zane asks himself aloud.

He looks at his watch. Its little calender says "zanes turn to cook dinner" zane bolts off to the destinies bounty. The other ninja were watching the tv as zane came in.

"Dude where were you ? You disapeered on us after the battle." Kai asks

"I was following the falcon." zane says honestly.

The others nod and zane goes to the kitchen with his favorite appron.

Dinner was special. Zane always made great food selections. Tonight was sushi and kung pao chicken.

As every one ate. Zane went off and came back holding the chip from the camo armor.

" Hey zane do you know who took that microchip earlier? I went to get tools to understand it but. It went missing. Then when i found it again it crashed my computer." Nya says.

"Oh i took it. I think i have a lead on my research" Zane says.

The group stop and stare at zane. Something told them that zane was doing more than following the falcon.

"So whats this lead zane?" Kai asks

"The cryptic symbol Sensai was talking about? I have no connections to it what so ever. I said i may have had a lead." Zane says agressivly.

"Whoa, chill bro were just asking." cole says stunned.

Zane slaps himself and turns to look in a window reflection. He wasnt sure if he was sane or not.

"Dude are you feeling ok? Your proccesor isnt hot again is it?" Kai asks

" No, im fine. I just need some shut eye." Zane says leaving.

Zane locks himself in the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He examined the pictures of the dead ninja who write his message in blood. His eyes. They had the symbol in them. Zane looked at his own eyes. They had the symbols. Zane immedietly unplugged both his eyes and incerted new ones. They still had the symbol. Zane feared the worst. He was being possed.

He went to bed with inscents and mauscripts of protection around him. Soon the others joined him. Confused buth indifferent to Zanes strangeness they went to bed. But although Zane slept. He soon found himself sleep walking. He took a carving knife and carved the symbol into the floor of loyds room. Then he cut open his hand and wrote in his artificial blood.

"Find the ninja of love"

Then zane walked back to bed. Still sleeping and layed back down.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane returned to his duty of trying to rebuild the observatory. As he walks he recalls his bad night with the symbol he carved into loyds floor.

He sat on the floor of the observatory. Zane's falcon doesnt join him and it has him curious. He looks out for the falcon outside in the day light. He hears the falcons screech in the distance. He follows the screech to a female ninja sinking in quicksand. She is desperately gripping a rope. Trying hard to maintain her hold. She has her head and face covered to protect her identity.

"Hello. You seem to be introuble?" Zane says

"No no i got this." the ninja says in a soft and gentle tone.

Clearly shes struggling. She cant maintain grip on the rope. She loses the rope and starts sinking deeper.

"Ok maby i do need help." the girl says.

Zane takes the rope and places it close to the girl. She grabs it and zane pulls her out. She brushes the wet sand off her uniform and sits down. Zane notices something odd. The ninja has a long and beautiful lion's tail. She removes her mask. She has brown hair. A human face with tear stains like a lion. Blue eyes and two little lions ear. No human ears what so ever. Her weapon of choice is a crusader broadsword. She looks at zane.

Zane cant speak. The lioness is staggeringly beautiful. Most shocking to him. She has the yin/yang with the star of david encircling it and the crosses sticking out of the four directions. She had pink and blue clothing. Though he didnt know who this lioness was. He noticed she had a big heart and lots of kindness. The lioness sat down and fished a large salmon out of her bag. She ate it raw without cooking it.

"You are... Beautiful" Zane says

"Teeheehee. Thank you. I am verying loving to myself and others." the lioness says

"whats your name?" Zane asks.

"my name is Catesby." the lioness says (pronounced as cat -ehz-bee)

"Catesby? Isnt that a boys name?" Zane asks

"it is. But i like it." catesby says softly.

"What are you ninja of exactly?" Zane asks.

"love. I am a ninja of love. I am currently sitting as the heir to it. My mother was the ninja of love and her mother and her mother. Now im taking over." catesby says"Now if you will excuse me. I must be off. I have children in need of my help."

Zane didnt know what to say. He looked away then came back. Catesby was gone, only the falcon remained. It was busilly repairing its feathers.

Zane returned to the observatory and began to work. He saved several images of catesby to his memory.


	8. Chapter 8

The samurai are garthered in thier parade ground. Thier memorial to garmadon is a huge event.

"Several days ago, our enemies mudered a great man. Lord garmadon . Our peoples gift bringer and assistant to rebirth. Today we are remembering the hope he gave us. The visions he gave us, the hatred he gave us. The hatred in which the samurai people destroy the ninja and the age old threat who banished us so long ago. We will tell our children of this day! The day in which garmadons visions became our reality!"

The samurai yell their battle chant and scream bloody death at the heavens. Samurai starships roll across the sky with hundreds of smaller fighters and bombers joining them. The ninja have no idea what is about to destroy them.

The destinies bounty flies towards a ninja base in northern ninjago. There they will meet up with detatchments of the ninja army dragon calvalry.

Zane was busy building a circuit board for the Observatory. He cant get over the sleepwalking incident. Jay and the others are playing video Games. Sensai and loyd meditate. Nya as usual drives the bounty. She watches the horizon with beautiful clouds and the rather astonisnishing sight of large warships floating up ahead. Hold up... Warships? Nya is now alert and staggering to get to the battlestations phone.

"attention crew you are needed on the bridge...now!" nya calls

Everyone is at the bridge asap. Nya points out the trouble.

"No biggy. It doesnt look like they saw us yet." jay says trying to be positive.

"Im glad you live in that fantasy called positivity." Nya says sarcasticly.

"Im just trying to help" jay says trying to pick the lock to the parachute box.

The enemy ships move in and encircle the bounty.

"Attention Sensai wu. You and your ninja are being taken into custody. Stand down and throw your weapons over board." the samurai call.

"I say we run" Zane says.

"Good idea." Nya says.

The destinys bounty hits full after burner and the group flee with every ounce of cowardice brought upon by staring down the barrel of a huge gun. Or in this case a whole lotta big guns.

" WELL DONT JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! SHOOT THEM TO KILL!" a samurai commander yells

The warhsips open fire. The bounty tries desperately to avoid the fire. But a hit is scored.

"Guys! We got hit! Left side!" Nya calls.

Jay looks at the damage. He sees his burning consol fluttering in the breeze of the damage. Jays blood begins to boil. Carmina barauna music begins to play with the epic god chorus included.

Messages flutter around his head. Messages like.

"hatred and anger"

"death"

"leave no survivors"

Jay grabs two nunchuks. His orignial nunchuks and a pair of unnecesary secondary nunchuks. He turns frothing red.

"Jay its ok man. We should all be glad we werent in the game room."

"Id take a bullet form my high scores any day cole. The samurai die today!" jay says with extreme evil his voice.

Jay jumps off the ship and goes after the samurai. Cole follows trying to stop jay from killing himself.

The destinies bounty dodges rockets and high powered shells. But every hit scored stresses the already over taxed ship.

Then a fatal hit, the mast is blown off! Nya struggles to control the plumitting vessel. Its all over after a few seconds of freefall.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU SHOT THEM DOWN! I SAID SHOOT TO KILL, NOT SHOOT THEM DOWN! DEPLOY THE JETPACK SAMURAI AND FIND THEM!" the comander roars.

He throws his incompetant vice commander overboard for shooting the destinies bounty down instead of blowing it up.

Zane squeezes himself out of the wreckage. Cole just arrived to lift debriss off Sensai and help the old master to his feet. Nya and kai are ok. But loyd is gone. He was thrown clear during the free fall.

"wheres loyd? And wheres jay?" kai asks

A starship covered in flames passes by. Jays insane laughter can be heard as the ship plumits into a mountain side and explodes.

"At least we know jay is ok. But loyd..."Nya says saddly.

"Something tells me loyd wouldnt die that easilly" Zane says looking at the bounties wreck.

Three miles away in the underbrush of the northern forests. Loyd is burried in the snow with tree monsters closing in for the kill. The four legged creatures look down at thier fresh prey. Loyd cant fight back. Suddenly a flash of blue and pink sends the creatures running. One falls and is impaled by a magnificent sword. The ninja holding the sword finishes her kill and walks towards loyd. She kneels down in the snow and holds her hands over loyd. She chants a beautiful form of gregorian chant.

Loyds wounds heal without scarring. She pours water into loyds mouth, performs a forced swallow. And leaves him with snow gear to keep him warm. Then like a cat. She leaps from tree to tree and disapeers off into the forest. The tree monsters return to feast on thier fallen commrad. Ignoring loyd they walk over him and begin eating.

Loyd wakes and flees. Over head he sees the remnants of the samurai fleet. He puts on his mask and begins to follow them.

The other ninja seek cover in a nearby cave. The jetpack samurai patrols miss them so long as they stay deep in the cave.

Now its cat and mouse. The saftey of the calavry base is a few miles north. And there are a million things in between ready to kill.

Loyd is off to complete his mission and jay is nowhere to be found. It is assumed he went on a personal campaign, to avenge his high scores.

What happens next could tip the balance of the whole conflict.


	9. Chapter 9

Jay climbs from the wreckage of the samurai warship. He kicks over the dead bodies and parts of the destroyed ship. His rage is uncontrolable. He finds samurai survivors and begins using them as weapons to beat each other to death. He yells into the wind.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Jay begins his personal vendetta and carves a swathe of destruction through the forest.

Inside the cave the group talk.

"So what do we do now? The bounty is gone and Sensai broke his back in the crash." cole says pulling on Sensai to losen him up

"Well what can we do? I mean jay and loyd are gone and we are without a ship."

"We always have each other" Zane says.

"Yeah but its not the same without loyd" Kai says.

"Loyds loss hurts us all. But if he did survive its likely he is on a mission to find the ninja of love." Sensai says.

The group look at sensai confused. He proccedes to explain.

Miles towrards ninjago city. Loyd had been chasing the samurai starships for hours.

He came upon the city itself. It was almost unrecognizable. The whole city was covered in snow and ice. The buildings were rebuilt like samurai buildings. And the citizens were all slaves. Even jays parents. Loyd looked all over the city until he found a power conduit going towards a massive spire in the city. He entered the conduit and traveled along it for miles until he was inside the spire itself. He wanted answers and he wanted to find the ninja of love.

First was why were the samurai changing the climate? Loyd soon got his answer. He found top secret plans to unleash the dread Oni demon. The oni cant survive in ninjagos warmer friendly energies. The samurai are freezing the planet to make the environment hostile so the oni can survive. The cold will also kill all the ninja who dare to resist.

Th second question was where is the ninja of love? Loyd heard guards coming. He hid and listened as they walked by.

"The lord general has captured and contained a pink and blue ninja. They are taking her to interogations" a samurai says

"Ninja of love. The only purpose of love is to end" the other samurai snorts.

Loyd scowls and sneaks off to interogations. He searhes cells until he finds a cell thatbis under heavy security. Several mechs guard the door as well as several elite samurai. Who ever the ninja of love was. She must be a huge threat.

Loyd follows air ducts until he eneters the cell. The pink and blue ninja was a cat-like humanoid. She looked like a lion. The samurai put her in a bath tub and threatened to drop in a toaster. The poor girl was mortified. Toasters can kill!

Loyd swoops in and demolishes the samurai. The toaster hits the edge of the tub and teeters back and fourth threatening to fall in. Loyd and the lioness can only watch.

The toaster falls harmlessly to the floor.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you." the pink and blue lioness ninja says softly.

" you dont owe me anything. Im just here to help." loyd says thoughfully.

"Again thank you. Im catesby. The ninja of love." the lioness says.

Loyd is sent spiralling into a flashback with sensai.

"It is light blue and pink..."

"it is believed the ninja isnt human."

He came out and looked at catesby with awe. Catesby looked at loyd and giggle happily. She found her weapon and looked around.

"Now green ninja. Lets be on our way." catesby says.

"Wait what about the tower? Its freezing our planet." loyd says concerned.

"Im sorry i cant help you. Im a being of love not destruction. I cant just go and blow the tower up. But i cant tell you where to go." cateby says sweetly.

"where do i go?" loyd asks putting on his mask.


	10. Chapter 10

Through silent and swift guidance of the ninja of love. Loyd heads into the spires darkest core. The very heart of its cold merciless nature.

The power core. Its energy was fueled by the raw energies of the underworld. So cold the ice was thick enough to be a sheild for the reactor itself. Loyd knew to look for something but what he didnt know. The energy felt heavy and negative. Slowly freezing him as he clawed his way through the snow.

He reached a central ventilation shaft that lets heat out of the reactor core. It wasnt much heat but it was warmer than the rest of the room. Loyd looks at the dark power rod in the center of the reactor core. It gleamed with purple colored energies and had its own gravity field. Loyd Dropped a snow ball into the core. The snowball slowly fell down. Loyd jumped in. The energy pulled on him drawing him in. He could see the events of how his father became the lord of darkness.

The energy called to loyds younger immature self. It scratched at him. Trying to claw its way out. Realising being next to pure underworld energy was corrupting him. Loyd seized the power rod.

A minute earlier...

Zane and the others finally reach the northern ninja base. Cold and exhausted from the trip and avoiding patrols. They are well greeted by the ninja army.

"Sensai wu! We thought you were lost in the forests over the taiga." a ninja says.

"We are fine. The incredible accruacy of the samurai's guns were the thing that saved us from death. Though we lost the bounty in the fight." Sensai says holding his weakened frame.

Then everyone saw a blinding flash of light behind them. Way off in the distance a huge roiling ball of energy forms compresses and turns into a mushroom cloud twenty miles high. The roar of thinder from the blast is so great it shatters ear drums and blows out windows are far as the northern ninja base. A colossal tower of roiling energy shoots into the sky. The energy remains there writhing and coiling around the mushroom cloud.

"My goodness. That explosion came from..." a ninja says mortified

"Ninjago city!" kai says stunned.

"How many people were in ninjago?" cole asks

"I dont know the samurai attacked before evacuations could be finished. There were still so many people and...and.." the ninja says terrified.

"Calm down and dont panic. We need to get our ships up and head to the city now. We have to find out what happened and if anyone or anything is left of the city."Zane says trying to calm the group.

"Loyd.. He had dealt a great blow to the samurai" Sensai say looking at the mushroom cloud.

The group look silently at sensai and then to the mushroom cloud. Zane comes out and speaks.

"everyone we must go and help any survivors. Cole, Kai and nya, Come with me i may have a solution to our problems." zane says

The groups split. The ninja army goes to ninjago city while zane takes the Others. Sensai stays behind for tea and a massage therapist to fix his back.

Zane flies a ninja dropship out to the research outpost. The snow is beginning to close in on the warmer parts of ninjago.

"Look at the snow and ice! Its everywhere! Where is it all comming from? Nya asks

Soon they reach the observatory. Zanes work is evident.

"So this is what you were doing at all hours of the day on those quote en quote walks you were taking with the falcon" kai says stunned

"I have been busy. But i have the answer to our cryptic problems." Zane says turning on the computer. The strange feelings of possesion strike him. And he tries to fight but he cant resist.

Zane looks at the computer and types in several strange codes. Then the observatory turns on and the telescope faces out towards sirius.

"Zane are you ok? You seem distant." nya asks

"I...have never been better... I am just making modifications to the telescopes accuracy." Zane says in a slow and haunting voice.

Cole and kai scratch heads. Nya sees the odd symbols in zanes eyes. She looks concerned immedietly.

"Cole do you remember how to trigger a worm hole to the under world again?" Zane ask typing a code.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" cole says nervously

"I am going to send a distress call to the star of sirius through a worm hole to call the ancient race that lives there." Zane says crypticly

"Zane? Aliens really? There are no aliens out there." Nya says skeptical."

"Dont be so sure Nya... Look into the telescope and see for yourself..."Zane says in a creepy voice.

Nya looks into the scope the star is the same as the symbols. She suddenly feels the energy of whatever is going on surge into her like a needle stabbing a voodoo doll.

Cat like eyes surge into nya's mind.

"You humans lack faith in the stars... Zane has seen the signs and your key to victory over death incarnate. Yet you fail to believe him as typical humans do... Now help zane open the portal" a voice with soothing energy surges into Nya

"I... Will help zane... Build the portal." Nya says

"Whoa nya? Whats gotten into you sis?" Kai asks coming closer

"kai and cole must help or what zane already knows could destroy us all." nya says

It seemed as though as if kai and cole cant hear the voices controling the duo they love and care about. They sence something amiss but decide to help anyway. Soon the portal is open and zane begins to transmit the signal.

The samurai pick up the signal and move in on the observatory.

"Zane we got company! The samurai are coming!" kai calls

"Another minute! I must transmit the signal!" Zane says focusing on the message he is sending.

Samurai storm the building. Cole and kai start openning a can of butt kicking.

Soon mechs are attacking too. The duo fight hard and send many samurai screaming off the hill. Kai topples a mech and cole hurtles an enemy across the space into another group. The fighting escallated until the samurai retreat.

They start sending in the big warships instead.

"Zane! The samurai are sending in the big guns we need to leave now!" cole calls

"Almost there. The singal is just about too... Got it!" we can run now!" zane says grabbing his gear.

The group just about make it too the exit when a terrific blast blows them back into the building. The warships rain death down on the building. Trapping zane and the others inside.

"Everyone follow me! I know an escape route!" zane says rushing.

The group bolts to the saftey of a trap door. But the burning building sags and collapses half way. The samurai begin to blast the wreckage until nothing remains.

The warships scan the remains.

" Any sign of the targets?" the samurai commander asks

"No sir the fires confirm the destructuion of the sight. All targets never left the building. They are dead or dying with no hope of help." a leutenant says

The commander smiles and orders the ships to return to the city to begin rebuilding.

Loyd sat in a crater with snow falling on his face. In one hand he held the destroyed power core. His body was ragged and torn from the explosion. He woke with all the agony in the world. Blood dripped from gashes and cuts. His bones felt shattered and broken to every extent of his being, the ninja of love climbed into the crater and picked loyd up. She rushed him into the ruins of the city and placed him on a bed. Loyd began to cry in agony.

"Shhh Green ninja. Sleep and rest, go to sleep." the ninja of love whispered into loyds battered ears. Loyd soon collapsed into unconcious sleep. Tired and cold from the cold merciless energy that tore him apart.


	11. Chapter 11

The song of children fills loyds tattered mind. He opens his eyes to see lots of cat like-beings with thier precious children playing and enjoying the beauty of thier star. It filled hi. With joy to see the cats playing and having fun. Then the beauty of the dream dies instantly as pain surges violently into his system. He screams awake as he sees the ninja of love pulling a large chunk of metal from his hand. The

Power core fused to his hand and was refusing to come off. The ninja of love chanting a healing energy that was parting the metal from loyds hand. The agony was increasing as the metal parted futher and further. Soon it was completely torn off. And loyds hand began to heal. His body was still writhing in pain and the ninja of love was healing as fast as she could.

Then the pain all stopped and loyd felt new and refreshed. He sat up and looked into the eyes of the cat who saved him. He couldnt find words to express his gratatude.

"You dont need to thank me. I am love and love is all i need." The ninja of love says softly.

She gives loyd his weapon and helps him to his feet. Then she leaves loyd to his own and continues to help survivors.

The dreaded samurai general returns. He isnt happy. Garmadon is dead. The tower exploded and the ninja have yet to just die. He seeths as he looks over the ruins.

"My general, what are youre orders?' a samurai asks.

"If you see any ninja. Any NINJA! You capture them if alive, if not kill them." the samurai leader seeths.

The samurai bows and leaves his angry general. The general looks up at the mushroom cloud towering over the city. He sees peeking from the corner of it, the star if sirius moking him.

He curses the star and turns towards his headquarters.

Cole lifts up twisted and burnt ruins. Nya, Kai and Zane crawl out into the smoking ruins of the observatory. Cole used the ruin as a shield against the collapsing structure, Kai tamed the searing heat so cole wouldnt get burned.

"Zane? What happened to you?" Kai asks

"Im not sure. I heard a voice and the next thing i know im burried in ruins" Zane says confused

"Yeah my head hurts guys. I think something happened but i cant recall." Nya says brushing ash from her skirt.

"Thats odd. Why would both of you just cease like that?" Cole asks.

"I dont know. Its not like my bluescreen of death moments. Its like im parted from my hardware." Zane says confused

"Yeah i felt seperated." Nya says

"We need to see Sensai, maby he has the answers" Kai says

"First we need to find jay. If he is stll alive from his vendetta we are in luck." Cole says.

The group make a run into the forest.

Jay sits on a pile of dead samurai. His nunchuks of lightning in one hand. And a dead samurai in the other. Blood is smeared on his face like indian war paint, he looked over the carnage of a thousand dead samurai. One man on a mission to avenge his high scores. Jay sees his friends in the carnage.

"Jay! You still with us brother?" Zane calls

"Can you hear them calling guys! Its beautiful." Jay says looking at the stars

"oh no. Jay you arent insane too are you?" cole asks with shock.

"What? No! I was quoting nathan hale... And besides im done rampaging through shrimps im ready to kick the leaders butt!" Jay say proudly.

"Good, at least we know youre sane" Kai says.

"Who is nathan hale?" Zane asks

"Ill explain later. Lets go! Ninja Go!" Jay says excited.

"Nya remind me to never mess with jays console ever" Kai says looking at the carnge.

Loyd finds the besieged ninja army trying to relieve the trapped citizens. Its a bloody massacre. Loyd rushes in and unleashes his four elements. The samurai arent detered. They fight harder. Loyd killed garmadon and he is hated by the samurai for it. They try harder to kill him than the other samurai. Just then jay, cole and zane join loyd.

"Guys i thought you were gonners!" loyd says happily.

"Who us? Naaah nothing can Kill us! Right zane?" kai says motivated

"No nothing can kill us. Except that."Zane says pointing to a huge fourlegged mech. The mech is as tall as a twenty story building and looks like a huge spider with four legs. It opens its mouth and takes aim. Plasma coils in its mouth like a viper.

"Runaway!" Jay screams

The titanic mech fires its plasma. Shearing tanks and ninja mechs in half and exPloding them! The. Ninja army flees for its life! The army is cornered by the redoubled samurai by a large an old serpentine portal in the cities ruins.

"Well guys. I guess this is it. It was an honor to fight beside you." dareth says tipping his hat and running like a sissy.

"Oh man not like this!"cole says cringing.

Suddenly the samurai stop in terror. They begin to back up. The serpenting portal has activated and no one from the serpenting is around to touch it. How is this possible?

Suddenly a large main battle tank drives through the portal stopping inches from the ninja. It lets loose a blast that destroys a samurai tank instantly! A huge army of human soldiers with modern digital camo storm through the portal and unleash their fury! They come swinging swords and firing guns! All bear the star of sirius as thier patches.

There was more. Warships from sirius tore into realspace and blasted the titanic samurai walker. They dueled the enemy warships with terrifying ferrocity. The samurai army flees for its life against the foe it now faces. Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya can only look at zane in disbelief. His signal worked after all.

The ninja of love makes her appearence. She hugs zane and tells hims.

"thank you for allowing my people to return to help you." she says sofly.

"Holy cow! Zane is that...?" kai staggers

"Yes this is her. This is the ninja of love. Her people are here to help us push back the samurai." zane says happily.

"Im sorry i possed you zane. I had to try to get you curious some how. Nya just dont speak." the ninja of love says

The group dont know what to say. But loyd steps in.

"Hey guys what about the enemy samurai leader!?" loyd asks

"right we need to find this guy and teach him not to mess with ninjago!" jay says

"Ninja Go!" the group shout.

The samurai general screams with rage at his troops.

"You are all cowards! Get back there and fight! Once more into the breach we fight!" the general shouts.

"Oh you arent fighting anymore general."loyd says coldly.

"You..." the genreal scowls.

"Yeah me." loyd says

Loyd roundhouse kicks the samurai leader into the wall hard enough to collapse it. But the leader is not done yet.

"TO believe that you an kill me?... No you fools.. You cant kill me... Im immortal to all i see!" the general rants

Loyd strikes the guy again. Blooding his face. Yet he still speaks.

"I am garmadon's chosen, i shall be a god!" the general staggers.

"You will be nothing, you will only be silent." loyd says coldly. He unleashes a horific blow knocking the man in armor down. Loyd turns away...

But the General begins to laugh uncontrolably.

"Youre kidding me! How is this guy still alive!" jay asks aloud

"Hey remember the original ultrasonic raider?" Zane asks.

The group look up to see the ninja of love dislodging the tank from its roost. The multi ton hunk of metal falls off the building as the samurai general gets back up. The tank crushes him. Leaving but shattered stone and concrete where the tank landed.

"There... Its finished" loyd says turning to walk away.

Suddenly they all hear something. The laughter is still going. Its weak but growing.

"Oh dont tell me he is still breathing." cole says baffled.

"No it cant be..." the ninja of love says scared." He has unleashed..."

The tank begins to rattle, the ground shakes, and the energy from the huge explosion earlier is being drawn to the tank's remains.

"The Oni..." The ninja of love says shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

The ultrasonic raider wreck caves into the ground. The land shakes and the buildings topple. Then came a giant fist! The oni climbs from its hole. The general has become the very thing he sought to be. Pure hatred!

The soldiers from sirius unleash thier fire on the demon To no effect.

The oni laughs as he takes his first breath of reality.

"Fools! Your conflict has unleashed me from my ancient grave! Now you will all bow before me!" the oni calls.

The creature forces the soldiers. Cat and human to thier knees and tortures them with his raw hatred. Enraged by the torture of her people the ninja of love springs onto action.

"Isnt it beautiful to see the planet writhe and scream in agony? Someday i may share this gift with all planets. Until then i will start with this one." the oni says hurting the soldiers more and more. He is even hurting his own people.

The ninja and the four weapons are powerless! They too are forced into the oni's terrible wrath. Then suddenly everyone is released. The Oni writhes in agony as the ninja of love stabs its demonic form with her sword of love.

"You! Only a mortal could create something as insipid as love!" the Oni says angrilly. He takes the lioness off his back and dashes her in the sidewalk. She lays motionless as the Oni moves on. Loyd moves to see the fallen ninja of love.

The oni reconverts the serpentine portal to let him through to sirius. But the process is difficult. Loyd holds the lionesses hand. She did so much for him. She saved so many. Loyd almost gave up hope of victory. Then he heard his father.

"My boy. She isnt done yet. I will give her my love and care, you take her sword and power. Go fight the demon. Only you can stop it." garmadon says.

The lioness grabs loyd.

" Take my sword, and my love. Ill be fine. I promiss." the bloodied cat says weakly.

"But what about...?" loyd says near crying.

"Ill be fine, love is infinite, nothing can break it. Ill heal, just go, ill be fine."The ninja says softly. She lets go of loyd and lays limply to the ground, her breathing faint and lost. Loyd looks at the demon. He sees a small light flicker on the sword. The blade was amazing, it had a heart shaped counter balance and a rose wrapped around the sword. Loyd takes the weapon. His clothing suddenly lights up and turns light blue and pink. He is now the ninja of love. The sad looking cat is left in her underwear, in her dying state. Loyd sends her some love and goes after the demon.

The terrible oni has the gate open as loyd arrives. The oni turns to loyd.

Admit it loyd you are still evil! He immature you still sits inside calling you to itside.

"After what you did to the ninja of love, i would never let my self control me!" loyd yells.

The demon raises its sword to fight loyd. Though smaller. Loyd attacks the oni and slams him into the portal towards sirius. Sending himself along too.

The dueling warriors enter a worm hole inbetween sirius and earth. Loyd can see sirius and the oni is making its way there. He dashes the monster and rains blow after blow onto his face. The oni snatches loyd and begins to crush him.

"You cannot resist the power of hatred loyd. Love means nothing!" the demon says.

Loyd breaks the grip! " i will never give in!" loyd shouts smashing the demon with a headbutt!

The oni tumbles in flight and pushes loyd away. But he comes right back. The fight escalates as the two warriors bash at eachother with holy and unholy strength. But loyd is winning. He strikes the Oni's face blinding him! The oni roars in pain as loyd plunges the sword into the demon's head. The oni's head beams light of love from cracks forming in the head itself! Then it explodes! The body drifts away into the oblivion of the worm hole. Loyds sword disapeers. His uniform returns to greenand the portal vanishes. He is left in the void between sirius and earth. Drifting 4.3. Lightyears from home. He watches the millions of stars glittering before him as he fades.

Back home the ninja of love heals and garmadon turns to his goodself as he once was before. The group pray as the portal sits before them that loyd will return. The gate flickers and then shuts off. No loyd no demon.

The ninja of love comes forward. She looks at the sky above.

"is loyd comming back?" Sensai asks

"No brother, loyd has fulfilled his purpose in life. He gave his love and life so we could all survive." garmadon says looking into the heavens above.

"I cant belive hes gone" jay says saddly.

"Loyd man where ever you are, we will miss you" Kai says.

The ninja of love leads her people home through the portal. Everyone begins rebuilding. That night zane sat on the roof of the monistary looking at the night sky. Something told him he would see loyd again very soon. He drifted to sleep and silently dreamed.

In the void of space loyds body drifts silently as it moves between the stars. Suddenly a light appears. A mechinical arm reaches out and touches loyd. Then a probe makes itself known. The probe picks loyd up and flies him to a nearby warship. The warship turns towards sirius and jumps to warp speed.

The End?


End file.
